Palm Woods Farm:The Wild
by HorseGirlHorseLover
Summary: What happens when a "wild" horse appears in Palm Woods Farm? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Palm Woods Farm

A beautiful Bright sun was rising into the air and through the hall of the barn.

Bailey,Zoey, and Heather where mucking out the stall of girls where laughing with joy as they cleaned the dirty laughter stopped in sight of a loose horse.  
"What the hell?"heather said confused and nerves of not knowing what to do.  
Bailey droped everything and grabbed a red halter with a green lead.  
slowly she aproached the scared to death and non-stop rearing horse.  
"Easy boy"Trying not to sound horse frooze, he stood in silence with ears piced back and widen eyes."Im not going to hurt you" Bailey tried making him more conftable.  
Zoey and Heather watched in horror wondering if it was wild.  
Bailey managed to go get a hold of his head and put the halter as fast as she could but still trying not to frighten horse decided to calm down a bit but he was still nerves of his stood there for a while to let him calm down a bit more.  
"His beautiful." Zoey said as she walked closer to the Chestnut she walked closer he toke a few steps back."woah"Bailey said in a calm low voice.  
"I dont think his conftable yet" Heather said Staring at him."Do you think his wild?"Zoey asked taking steps back."well im not %100 percent sure but im asuming he is, i mean ive never seen him around here" Looking at him and staying in a conftable distance for him.  
"We should tell Emily about this" Said Zoey "yeah just try and get him in Ginie's stall for now , ill put Ginie in the pasture" Heather said getting out of Ginie's stall and getting everything out of there with Zoey."Ill try." said Bailey with an unsure gave a small tug on the lead rope and a "comon boy" comand to get him walked a few steps but stoped insteantly.  
Bailey did it again and he moved a bit more eyes widen and he felt unsure about everything saw how nerves he was by his unsteadines and him moving non-stop side to side, she also notice his knees started to tremble and he started to sweat."Its okay boy , i promis theres nothing to be scared about its just a stall" Bailey stared into his eyes as if seeing into his soul, she knew he was scared but she had to get him in the did a few neighs and decided to trust walked in the stall ,still unsure but he kept going put him in the stall, slowly pet him and took the halter of opened the stall door and Bailey got set the halter in a hanger."Good job! you got him in!" smiling zoey said.  
Bailey let out a giggle "Thanks, now lets go tell Emily" Zoey and Heather nodded in agreement and went of to tell Emily.

Well yesh that was my first story here! Hope you enjoyed!

I tried my best and yes the story will continue , i will write chap.2 as soon as i can :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Palm Woods Farm**  
** The Wild  
****Part 2**

The girls walk into Emily's office and start to look around the office for Emily.  
"Emily!" Heather shouts hoping for a response "Hey Girls , whats up?" Emily said walking out  
the bathroom."a horse just randomly came in and Bailey caught him an-"  
"Whoa , slow down there" said Emily cutting off Zoey "Now , explain whats going on ,slowly."  
"Well it will be easier showing you than telling you" Bailey said getting a bit agitated of leaving the wild horse alone  
, i mean who knows what he can do? "Alright then show me" Confused Emily grabbed Emily and took  
her to the barn which was not to far away from the Office. "Who's that?" Emily asked a bit confused but really suspicious.

"Thats what this is about, this horse randomly barged in the barn when we where doing barn chores and Bailey caught him..  
we where wondering if it was wild." Heather said slowly and clear "Oh , i have never seen him around here...and what?  
Bailey you caught him?" "Yeah i got skills" Everyone giggles and focus on the horse again. "What are we gonna do with him?"  
Heather asked "Err, i don't know..but we have no choice and leave him here for now" Replayed Emily staring down Bailey she  
let out another comment "And since he decided to trust you , you will take care of him" "Alright i guess, i don't mind"  
she let out a sigh and Thought 'i don't have a horse to take care of anyways' she stood up and went to get food  
for the starving horse."Well since that is taken care of , come help me with teaching the kids to ride Zoey and  
Heather, Its such a drag but gotta do it" Emily said rolling her eyes , They laughed and went of to teach the kids to ride.

Bailey comes back with a water bucket and a bucket with Oats."you must be hungry girl eh?" Bailey sets down the water buckets and  
opens the stall door quickly notice the Mare put her eyes back quickly got the buckets and set them  
down in the stall, then she got out and closed the stall door behind her."You also need a good groom, but we will save  
that for tomarrow when your more conftable." The horse take a look at Bailey and slowly ate the food  
set out for her." well you need a name , so im going to call you...Splash!" Bailey said with a smile.

"okay girls ready for the challenge of life?" Emily said with a laugh "Where up for it" Zoey said laughing and looking at Heather which was  
cracking up Heather, and Emily spent 2 hours on 2 separate kids lessons. "I'm glad those are the only 2 kids here"Emily said with  
half a smile "Me too"Replied 2 little girls stared at them and Emily quickly said "i'm Just kidding i love you guys! You did awesome!"  
The little girl let out a giggle and they went home.

The girls went all the lounge and sat down taking a break from work."GUYS!" Bailey said barging in with a terrified look in her  
face. "what happened?"Emily went running up to her."She's...Gone..."

Woah , haha that took me a long time to write well, yeah sorry this chapter of "The Wild" was  
boring but i'll be better for chapter 3!


End file.
